12 years later
by zoxzix
Summary: 12 years after phantom planet, the ultimate enemy is back, and even a adult danny phantom cant beat him on his own


Chapter 1

12 years later

Danny flew through the air chilled by the silence; normally he was cheered on by the people of Amity Park, the people who now cowered in their houses. How had he escaped, he was meant to be trapped? He had already put Valerie in the hospital; Danny had to get home before he got to Sam, before he got to Danny Jr. Suddenly a burst of energy hit him from behind. Danny fell out of the sky, turning to face his opponent. He hit the ground on his feet and screamed out his ghostly wail, but it just clashed with his enemy's. Danny held his ecto blasts as long as he could. Long enough to get tucker on his comm. Link. When he got through to tuck he wasted no time, "go you know what to do go get him." Tucker signed off. Danny only hoped that Dani would protect his wife and son.

"Well well, what have we here? My weak alternate self. You should have destroyed me while you had the chance." Another burst of ecto energy, Danny couldn't keep up his ghost form he turned back and fell unconscious.

* * *

12 Years earlier

Danny Sam and tucker where enjoying another nasty meal, when a glowing blue vortex appeared in front of them, Danny quickly went ghost, ready to protect Sam and tucker from whatever would come from the portal while Tucker contacted Dani, in case they needed backup. A silhouette appeared in the vortex then an adult tucker walked through it. Danny was stunned.

"Come Danny the future needs you" tucker said.

"Hey I'm not going with some stranger into the future alone I'm bringing Sam and tucker with me."

"Me too" said Dani who had just ghosted in

"Excellent, we will need all the help we can get to defeat you."

* * *

Danny and the others stepped out of the portal and into the Fenton works of the future which had grown into a large government funded laboratory. They were quickly targeted by the adult Dani before she registered who they were "hey Danny I'm glad you're here, and you brought little me with you, aw I was so cute back then."

"And it looks like I grow up to be awesome" said the young Dani. Suddenly there was a glow of green from the corner, and Danny noticed a young child, about four, with a fuzz of black hair in a little black and white jumpsuit.

"Hey Danny jr stop messing with your ghost powers." Said adult Sam, as she came downstairs.

"DANNY JR" Sam and Danny said in unison. "whose kid is he." Danny said

"Yours and mine duh." Said adult Sam.

"We have a kid."

"Yep and another one on the way. I hope this one doesn't have ghost powers; we go through enough toys as it is."

Sam and Danny stared at each other in wonder. "so" said Danny. "where's the older me."

"ah that's the problem". He was captured by the most powerful enemy you will ever face. The other you."

"what, he escaped"

"yes, and he has grown in power, he couldn't be stopped, Valerie was put in a coma by him, and he captured the adult you, to show him us dying probably." Supplied adult tucker.

Suddenly there was a crash, as vlad plasmius burst in the room. He was followed by the evil Danny

"ha you think that pathetic excuse for a ghost could stop me, I am all-powerful."

"we'll see about that, going ghost." Danny dani and dani cried. The evil Danny shot a bolt of ecto energy at them but Danny froze it and sent the shards back towards him he quickly stopped them with a burst of ghostly wail. Which made Danny jr start crying. The evil Danny noticed him and went to pick him up. Danny jr complied thinking it was his father. The evil Danny went to blast him but was knocked down by a blast from the fenton peeler. Evil Danny flew off, and the instant he was away sam threw on the ghost shield.

"Sorry"said Sam "I forgot that was off, the time portal disrupts it."

"Never mind that we need to find a way to get me back. Before it's too late."

" for once you aren't being completely stupid, but we can't defeat him with your limited power, you need training my boy, ill show you some camera footage of the adult you, maybe if you know what you can do, you will be able to defeat him." Sneered plasmius 


End file.
